1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device resembling a round of ammunition that permits immediate response by a gun-armed combat vehicle such as a tank to a hostile threat from infrared (IR) tracked or IR guided weapons.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Antivehicular weapons that are guided by an IR beam or an IR laser are known. Some of these weapons feature IR "signature" homing. It has been proposed in the prior art to cloak or conceal a vehicle by spreading or dispersing an IR transmission attenuating aerosol from a drum to break up the vehicle's IR signature. Spreading an aerosol from a drum is slow, however, particularly when compared with the average flight time of a guided weapon. A quick and almost instantaneous response to such a hostile threat with an IR signature cloaking capability is needed.